Shadow of the Ninjas
by RPG1115
Summary: His whole life had been a lie. Now 15 years old, Naruto Uzumaki finds himself on a situation that will cause his whole life to change in some ways for the better and in others for the worste. Please Review and more information in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**Shadow Of The Ninja**

**Authors Notes**

**Hey everyone this is RPG1115 and here is my first chapter of a new Naruto fanfic I've decided to write. Now the only Naruto fanfic I wrote in the past was an one shot and I wrote it right after Neji died so it was about his feelings before death. Now this is my first ever Naruto Fanfiction I ever wrote that will be a continuous story. I hope you all like that and I have about a year of experience so far with writing Fanfiction. I write mostly about Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts but I've loved Naruto since I was a little kid and it first aired in America.**

**Now I want to share some important information with you guys. One this story is my own original idea and hopefully you'll like it. Two Naruto's parents are alive as well as many other people that you'll learn of later on. Third they are in high school but this is in no way a peaceful high school Fanfiction. They are in it because not everyone in this world has Chakra so not everyone is a ninja so because of this all people must go to high school and the existence of ninja's is kept secret.**

**That's mainly what the stories about is you have any questions PM me or ask in a review. Also one more thing I want to let you all know is that I intend to give everyone weapons and some weapons I will be using if they are from other animes' because a lot of weapons look or sound cool and I'd love to included them but other than the weapons this isn't a crossover. So if there's any weapons you guys would like to see let me know cause I'd love to include some.**

**Finally this is an action and romance story so the main pairings that I've already decided on so far are Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, Sakura and Sasuke (Not certain yet on this one) Neji Tenten (Not certain yet either on this one). That's the pairings so far If I think of anymore I'll let you know or if you think of any let me know. With that said let's begin the story and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

It was a calm and peaceful morning in the Uzumaki household. Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping in like a log and would be late for school. The house was filled with a delicious smell of eggs and bacon that Naruto's mother was making.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at his clock to see what time it was and when he saw how late he was a feeling of panic went down the back of his spine.

"Awe shit I'm going to be late!" a shocked Naruto said as he quickly jumped out of bed.

Naruto then ran out of his room filled with work out posters saying "Be the Best" and also filled with ramen posters. Ramen was by far the young boy's favorite food. Naruto ran down into the kitchen and warm smell of Bacon and eggs entered his nose. On any normal day he would be excited but today he was in hurry.

"Mom why didn't you wake me up in time. I've been late like five times already and now I may have detention if I can' hurry up." Naruto said to his mother only to feel fist hit his head.

"I woke you up like three times already but you kept on falling back to sleep. Besides your 16 years old now and you really need to learn how to get ready on your own you know!" His mother yelled at him in an annoyed manner.

"Yes got it sorry mom." Naruto said as he grabbed his school uniform and quickly changed into it. He then grabbed a piece of bread and put it in his mouth and started to run out the door.

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat with me?" Naruto's mother Kushina said as Naruto began to leave.

"Any other day I would but there's no time." Naruto said

"Okay fine but hurry up. Did you brush your teeth yet this morning?" Kushina asked in a normal motherly way.

"Yep already done" Naruto said obviously lying.

"You better be telling the truth because I'll find out and if you're lying you're in trouble." Kushina said to her son but there was no point because Naruto was already gone.

Kushina sighed and made a plate of Bacon and Eggs and started eating some for her.

"I should probably save some food for Minato. But then again he may not show up since he's always busy. Still I worry about Naruto. He's always oversleeping and I swear that's a bad habit that he gets from me. Come to think of it he gets a lot from me except for his looks hose are all from his father." Kushina said as she chuckled to herself.

"I heard someone mention me. Is everything okay?" Minato asked as he walked into the house.

"Wow you're home early for once." Kushina said as she smiled.

"Well I told everyone that I wanted to be home to eat breakfast with my wife for once. Although it didn't go quite well. You see I had Hiashi nearly tear my head off for that." Minato said

"Hiashi was always a workaholic. I bet he doesn't even know the definition of the word vacation." Kushina said as she rolled her eyes.

"He acts like a jerk but he has a good heart in the end. He just wants everyone to be strong and to be able to protect themselves. Still I respect him. But he does need to be a little less hard on his oldest daughter." Minato said

"You mean that Hinata girl. Why is that?" Kushina asked confused.

"He just is very impatient. He expects her to awaken her powers soon but so far she's not showing any signs." Minato said

"Well so what. It's not that big of a deal and besides Naruto still hasn't shown any signs so there's no need to worry you know." Kushina said with a smile

"I doubt that. He's had trouble sleeping right? That's always the first sign. I feel bad for him. We swore to Sarutobi that we wouldn't tell anyone but it must be hard for him to believe that he's just another normal high school kid." Minato said

"He'll find out soon just how special he really is." Kushina said

"Yes but I just hope he'll be able to take all of it when the time comes." Minato said as he made himself a plate of eggs and put a forkful into his mouth. "This is delicious by the way." Minato said

"Of course it is. I made it after all you know." Kushina said in a proud tone before growing serious again. "I hope he'll be okay. Schools hard on him you know. He only has a few friends and the other students are so mean to him. If you ask me he'd probably be happier if he could ever do what you could do. Gain the powers you have."

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Besides all he needs to do is make contact with one of them like we did right." Minato said

Suddenly behind Minato a frog appeared on his shoulder and hopped down on the table. The frog was a dull rusty red color with a scar over his left eye. He wore a blue vest covering his back and was smoking a kiseru pipe.

"Good to see you Gamabunta and thankful you came in a smaller size so you didn't destroy our house." Minato said in a humorous tone

"Bah shut up will you I came to speak to you about an important topic and you say hello by making a joke." The toad known as Gamabunta said in a grumpy toad.

"Come on partner don't be like that you know it's only a joke and I'm just surprised to see you in a normal toad size and not 50 feet tall." Minato said

"Minato is right but I must say it's a first time for me seeing you this tiny. You look rather cute Gamabunta." Kushina said

"I most certainly am not! I swear you humans show no respect for us. Do you have any idea how powerless you would be without me" Gamabunta yelled in a furious tone.

"I'm kidding you know I would be powerless without you." Minato said

"Glad you can admit that much" Gamabunta said in a bossy tone

"Still I get jealous of the two of you sometimes. My partner and I never get along and half the time he will loan me power but he never talks like you and Gamabunta do." Kushina said

"Well yours is that damn Nine tailed Fox right. I swear he always causes trouble so don't expect him to become buddy buddy with anyone. He only loans you power so he can survive he doesn't even care about you." Gamabunta warned.

"I know and I can't stand him. He's always so cold and evil towards me. I believe that monster only cares about himself." Kushina said

"Maybe but we still shouldn't make false assumptions. There may be more to him than one may believe." Minato said as he ate more food.

"Fool that fox is a demon and your wife was simple unlucky enough to get stuck with him. If I were you I'd hate him as well." Gamabunta said

"Whatever you say boss. Now you came to talk with me. I assume it's about my son right." Minato guessed

"Yes it is how did you know that?" Gamabunta asked sounding shocked.

"Well I assumed you were making a contract with him. After all he's been having strange dreams so I suppose that it was you making contact with him." Minato said

"It most certainly was not me. I was going to tell you that soon I would be sending my son to make a contact with your child and I figured he would help your boy awaken his ninja skills but you're telling me that he's already shown signs of his powers awakening." Gamabunta said

"Indeed he has but according to you, you have nothing to do with this." Minato said

"I've done nothing so it must've been someone else's fault. Some other animal or spirit or demon must've already made contact with him and he just doesn't know it yet." Gamabunta said as he and Minato both starred at Kushina.

"What?" Kushina asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well the only other creature that would want to make contact with Naruto would be the Nine Tailed Fox. That damn Kurama, I bet he's up to no good." Gamabunta said

"Well I barely see this as a problem. Even if the fox is trying to make contact with my son it will only mean that Naruto will have another partner. I trust that he can win the trust of the fox over. He's not an idiot you know despite how he appears sometimes." Minato said with a smile

"Well I hope not but just to be safe I'll send my son as well." Gamabunta said

"Awe man The Nine Tails and your son this will make Naruto quite a powerful ninja right of the bat." Minato said proudly

"True but then again you said it yourself you believe in him. Normally having two summoner's as partners can be risky but I'm sure the boy can pull it off." Gamabunta said

"But wait if the Nine tails goes to Naruto then what will happen to me?" Kushina said

"Well unfortunately you will lose a lot of you power without a partner to help but besides that nothing too bad." Gamabunta said

"Well thank god, I was scared I'd die or something you know. If I lose my powers then it's no big deal besides I already intended to step down when I became a mother anyway." Kushina said

"True but I doubt that will be wise we may have to find you a new summon because it seems like there have been more rogue ninjas lately and they are growing stronger. It seems we will have quite a lot to worry about." Minato said in a serious tone.

"True but we will be able to handle I after all we've been in tough situations in the past but as ninjas we will continue to make things right." Kushina said

"True and having a new generation come help us won't hurt either. I just hope your son can handle himself." Gamabunta said as he smoked his pipe.

"He'll do fine or at least he must for all of our sake." Minato said

"So what does he believe you two do exactly?" Gamabunta said

"I never told you did I. Well I told him I was just some boring business man. Imagine the shock when he realizing I'm really an expert ninja." Minato said calmly

"True and what about the school he's attending?" Gamabunta said

"We'll all of the teachers there are ninja's as well so he's perfectly safe and when his powers awaken if he's not at home he'll have people that can help him so we don't need to worry." Minato said with a smile

"Good well I look forward to seeing your boy in action and seeing what the future holds." Gamabunta said with a small grin as he turned vanished into thin air without saying another word.

"You gotta love Gamabunta." Minato said

"Indeed you do. Now your home for the full day you said." Kushina asked with a smile

"Yea I got the whole day off. Other ninjas are handling missions today so I have a free day." Minato said

"Good then you can help me clean the house and make dinner and then we can go out together." Kushina said

"Oh god sounds like a lot of work. Maybe I shouldn't have taken today off." Minato said as he got a glare from Kushina. He then looked at her and added "kidding dear I would love to spend the day with you." Before getting ready to spend the first day in a while with his wife.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late sensei I got caught up in some really important business and I became late because of it." Naruto yelled as he opened the classroom door only to find a class full of his peers dressed in the uniform provided by the school. Oddly enough, there was no teacher present.

"Late again eh Naruto, Man you really need to wake up on time more often don't you think" A brown haired student with red paint on his cheeks and fangs for teeth remarked in a cocky tone.

"Cut it out Kiba besides where the hell is the sensei." Naruto asked annoyed

"Not here I suppose he's busy with something and forgot. Either way if he doesn't show up in ten minutes I'm out of here." Kiba said with a grin.

"I'm game for that one." Naruto said in agreement

"Like you two morons really need to miss anymore school. You'll get suspended you know." A short pink haired girl wearing the girl's school uniform said

"Um right sorry Sakura." Naruto said looking down as a blush appeared on his face.

Man Sakura sure looks cute today. Naruto thought to himself.

Unknown to Naruto a shy girl with long dark blue hair was watching him. I'm glad Naruto was able to make it to class in time but I wish he would stop staring at Sakura like that. The girl thought as a sad look appeared on his face.

"You know you can sit in the front of the classroom all you want but if you don't hurry and grab a seat then you'll get caught you idiot." A boy with spiky black chin length hair said as he looked at Naruto and rolled his eyes.

"I know that Sasuke you idiot. I'm on my way." Naruto said annoyed at the student

"Hey hurry up loser." Sasuke said as he lightly chuckled to himself.

"Naruto don't' you dare call Sasuke an idiot. The next time you do something like that I swear I'll kill you." Sakura said as she shook a first at Naruto.

"That's right don't you dare talk bad about Sasuke." A blond hair girl with long blond hair held back in a ponytail.

"You said it Ino" Sakura said to the girl.

"Okay fine I'm sorry." Naruto said

Why do all the girls like Sasuke? What's so cool about him anyway? Naruto said as he looked for a seat and much to his disappointment the first one he saw was next to Sasuke.

"They are an annoying bunch aren't they?" Sasuke remarked as Naruto sat down.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Those girls. They always say such stupid and annoying things. I swear they should just shut up." Sasuke said

"How the hell could you say that? I wish Sakura would look at me the way she looks at you." Naruto said

"Whatever she's just annoying. Besides you need to learn loud girls are a pain in the ass. Why can't all people just be quiet? I think we only have one quiet girl in this class and that's that Hinata girl." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well if you like quiet girls so much why don't you ask her out." Naruto said in a joking manner.

"Please that would be a pain in the ass. Besides I said quiet girls are easier to be around but I never said anything about dating. If you asked me that's just a pain. Besides I don't care about any of the girls you loser." Sasuke said

"Loser you want to fight right now idiot!" Naruto said

"It won't end well. That much I can warn out right now." Sasuke said

"Kick that loser's butt Sasuke." Sakura and Ino cheered.

"Just great they are all cheering for him." Naruto said

"Please I'm not going to fight you it's not even worth my time." Sasuke said

"What you think you're some kind of ninja or something." Naruto said

Sasuke then turned to Naruto with a serious tone on his face and said. "You have no idea."

Before Naruto could say another word the teacher walked into the class.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the road of life." The teacher said. He had silver spiky hair and wore a mask covering his mouth and nose and also kept some weird headband covering his left eye and it also looked as though there may have been a scar there.

"You liar!" The whole class yelled.

"Kakashi sensei you are late half of the time and it's really annoying." Sakura said sounding annoyed

"Yes well sorry about that but I have been busy with other things." The teacher known as Kakashi said in a laid back tone.

"Last I checked shouldn't your business be to be here on time." Ino said

"We all have business. Like for example it's your business to listen to be and pay attention but that kid over there is sleeping as we speak." Kakashi said as he pointed to a student sound asleep. The student had long dark brown hair (So dark that it almost looked black) tied in a ponytail and he wore two silver hoop earrings.

"Huh?" The boy said sounding half asleep as he lifted his head.

"You know Shikamaru you shouldn't sleep when the teachers here." Kakashi said with an obvious smile under that mask of his.

"So you finally decided to show up huh. I swear this is such a pain." Shikamaru said annoyed

"Now now Shikamaru that's no way to talk to you teachers. Now class I will put an assignment on the board and you will each have to do it before lunch time." Kakashi said as he wrote the assignment on the board and sat in a seat and started reading a strange book.

"Come on he does this all the time. Can't he teach us for once instead of just sitting there and reading that stupid book?" Naruto said

"Trust me there's a lot more to this guy then you think." Sasuke said in a calm tone

"So Naruto why were you late today." Kiba asked from behind Naruto.

"I overslept. I swear it's a pain in the so every night I keep having these weird dreams." Naruto stated.

"What how lame is that. Some stupid dreams keep the little kid awake at night so he oversleeps." Kiba teased.

"Want me to kick your ass Kiba." Naruto said annoyed

"What kind of dreams do you have exactly?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

"Oh nothing they are weird and you wouldn't care about them anyway." Naruto said

"Let's hear them anyway. I am better than doing this boring assignment. And he won't catch us talking; he's too into his damn book." Sasuke said.

"Fine since you is so interested. I keep dreaming that some weird scary fox like creature keeps talking to me. He keeps telling to accept some kind of power or something. Either way he looks like some kind of demon too." Naruto said

"Hah how lame is that. Getting scared of a fox in a dream." Kiba said

"You didn't see that thing. It looked like something out of hell itself." Naruto said

"Sure it did." Kiba said

"Still sounds like one weird nightmare. I can't blame out for oversleeping." Sasuke said

Huh did Sasuke just agree with me and say something nice. He must've eaten some bad ramen or something. Naruto thought feeling a little disturbed "Um thanks I guess." Naruto said

"Huh whatever I just said I cause it sounded weird that's all." Sasuke said

Still that dream sound like something to worry about. I should mention this to Itachi when I get a chance. Sasuke thought with his usual serious tone on his face.

"Anyway guess unlike you Naruto I actually have some good news. After school today I'm going to get a dog. Man I can't wait for this." Kiba said sounding excited as hell.

"Congratulations now you may actually have a friend." Sasuke said causing Naruto to crack up and Kiba to get furious.

"Why you!"

"Hey do your work and be quiet. Your making me lose my place in my book." Kakashi said as everyone shut up and continued to work.

* * *

"Okay everyone lunch time." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

"All right let's eat." Naruto said as he took his lunch out of his bag.

Wait a minute I could ask Sakura if she wants to eat with me. Naruto thought as he grew excited.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today." Naruto asked as he walked up to Sakura.

"Look Naruto sorry but right now I want to eat lunch with Sasuke so no." Sakura said as she ran up to Sasuke.

It's not like he would say yes anyway. Naruto thought annoyed.

"Um Naruto" A shy voice said

Naruto turned and saw the girl with long dark blue hair standing behind him.

"Oh hey Hinata do you want something?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Well I was just wondering…" Hinata started before stuttering a bit and getting a small blush on her face.

"Wondering what." Naruto asked

"Well would you like to…" Hinata started but couldn't finish.

"Like to what?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Nothing never mind." Hinata said as she walked turned and started to walk away.

Man she sure is weird I wonder what the hell is her problem Naruto thought to himself

"Yo Naruto ready to eat." Kiba said

"Yea sure." Naruto said before he looked up and saw Hinata eating by herself. He felt bad seeing the girl sitting alone and eating food by herself without anyone else. "Hey Kiba let's ask that girl if she wants to eat with us." Naruto said

"Huh you mean Hinata. Sure why not the more the merrier." Kiba said

"Right I'll go asks." Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata.

"Huh oh um what is it Naruto." Hinata said looking nervous and surprised that Naruto was talking to her.

"Well me and the other guys are about to eat lunch and we were wondering if you want to join us. I mean if you would rather eat alone then I can understand." Naruto said

Hinata's face suddenly lit up. She looked extremely happy as if she had just woken up on Christmas morning. "Yes Naruto I would love that." Hinata said as her face turned bright red.

"Good then let's go." Naruto said as he and Hinata both walked down to where Kiba was sitting. With Kiba were Shikamaru and a very obsessed man whose school uniform barely fit him. He had long spiky brown hair and had swirls on his cheeks.

"Yo Shikamaru and Choji what's up." Naruto said as he walked up to his friends.

"Naruto what's up you ready to have lunch?" Choji said as he took out about three different lunch boxes that Naruto knew were all for him.

"Look at all the food you brought Choji. I swear no wonder you're so fa-" Naruto began before getting his mouth covered by Shikamaru.

"Never use that word in front of Choji you idiot." Shikamaru said

"Oh yeah right I forgot that word is taboo for Choji." Naruto said

The kid named Choji looked up and saw Hinata. "Is she eating with us?" Choji asked

"Yea I thought it'd be fine if she ate with us." Naruto said

"I see good to know." Shikamaru said

"Um thank you for letting me eat with you." Hinata said kindly.

"No problem anytime. Now Naruto Kiba was telling us about some Nightmare you had. Something about some fox or something." Shikamaru said

"Awesome on Kiba did you have to tell everyone." Naruto said annoyed.

"Yea I figured they could enjoy a good laugh." Kiba said

"Jerk" Naruto said as he pouted.

"Um I think it's okay if you have a scary nightmare. I mean everyone has them from time to time right." Hinata said quietly.

"She makes a good point so who cares if he had one. It's no big deal" Shikamaru said calmly.

"Yea I know I one time had a terrible one where we lost all of the food in my house. He was the worse. So there's no reason to be jerk to Naruto Kiba." Choji said

"Darn it that backfired." Kiba said as everyone laughed a bit

"Don't worry Kiba We'll forgive if you buy us all lunch tomorrow?" Naruto said laughing as he ate some of his food.

"Shut up you idiot" Kiba said

"No way" Naruto said while laughing.

The time is nearing boy. Soon you will awaken your power and then you will need to use my assistance. I'll be happy to help as long as you obey my every order when we fight you little brat. A dark and cold voice said in Naruto's head.

"Who said that?" Naruto said as he began to panic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked confused.

"I heard a creepy voice just now." Naruto said

"Very funny man don't try to creep us out." Kiba said laughing.

"Okay fine I suppose it was nothing." Naruto said as he ate more of his lunch.

That's right only you can hear me boy and time's running out. Soon you will have to use my power or you will end up being killed by the enemies that you will face. The voice said once again

Suddenly before Naruto could even say anything his chest began hurting as is he was being clawed at from the inside of his body.

"We Shit!" Naruto said in pain as he started to breathe heavily.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked in a scared voice.

Soon baby soon you will use my power and then I can have a new host a younger one with more potential. You will be far more useful than your pathetic mother. The voice said once again.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto what's bothering you. You look like you're in pain man." Kiba said

"Move out of the way you idiots." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

I see another one and this one is an Uchiha interesting. I swear each time I see an Uchiha I think of Madara Uchiha. The voice said once again

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked the voice but he got no reply.

"Shit this is worse than I thought. Naruto come with me for a minute." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Wait where are you going with Naruto." Hinata said sounding worried.

"Don't worry I'm helping him okay." Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto out of the classroom.

* * *

Sasuke took Naruto all the way up to their schools ceiling since he knew that was a place where he no one would get in the way. Naruto was still in extreme pain and Sasuke thought he may have had an idea about what was going on but he needed time and no one to get in his way to make sure what he suspected.

"Shit what the hell is this pain." Naruto said

"Looks like you're about to make a contract with something. Sounds like it's a demon though because normal animals are normally not this aggressive." Sasuke said calmly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You hear a voice don't you Naruto. I had a feeling from what you told me but it seems to be a little worse than I thought. Look you need to accept this thing you keep hearing trust me it can help you." Sasuke said

"What the hell do you know this thing sounds evil as hell why the hell should I trust it." Naruto said

"Listen to me you loser if you keep rejecting it then it will kill you. Now listen to me and stop fighting it." Sasuke warned

"Well well well looks like we just hit the jackpot." A pair of voices said causing Sasuke to turn around.

"Just great rogue ninjas." Sasuke said as he saw two masked men with long black hair and they each had claws and chains attached to them on top of the ceiling as well .

"We are the demon brothers I'm Gozu and this is my brother Meizu. Sorry to inform you but we were sent here to kill the two of you." Gozu said in a dark tone.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said calmly.

Out of nowhere the brother Meizu vanished and Gozu launched forward and attack Sasuke.

"Let's win this Taka." Sasuke said as a hawk appeared behind him and a sword appeared in his hand. He blocked Gozo's attack with his sword and then the Hawk flew in the air and slammed into Gozu.

Sasuke then started to make a bunch of hand signs. "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he shot out a massive fireball that slammed into Gozu and knocked him on the floor. Before Gozu could get back up, Sasuke appeared on top of him with a sword to his neck.

"What a letdown. I was hoping you guys would be a little bit of a match but I can tell that's not the case." Sasuke said

"Cocky little bastard. Don't underestimate us yet." Gozu said

Meizu suddenly appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him by the face and pinned him to the floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

How annoying boy. I can help you escape but you need to let me in. The dark voice said

"Shut the hell up." Naruto said

"Naruto listen to the voice. Trust me it's better than dying." Sasuke said

Sasuke keeps telling me to trust this thing but it sounds like an enemy. But he's right that if I don't listen I'll die. Damn it. Naruto thought.

So boy do I have permission. The voice asked.

Naruto sighed for a minute as if this decision he would make would change his entire life. "Okay fine loan me your power just help me escape this and let me kill these bastards." Naruto said

Now that's more like it boy. I like the way you think. Good then from here on out we are a new team trust me when I say this was the right choice. Now we will destroy these weaklings. The voice said

Out of nowhere Naruto Slashed and knocked Meizu off of him. Naruto then rose to his feet and his body began to change. Naruto's eyes had become bright blood red and he now had claws and fangs. What was stranger was the his body was being surrounded by a red energy that formed into a tail and horns on his head.

"No way normally he should be able to summon whatever creature he made a contract with but he skipped that step and fused with it already. Just what the hell is he and is that red Chakra how the hell does he have that." Sasuke said in shock. He knew Naruto would be able to use similar powers that he had but this was crazy.

"Well this looks interesting." Gozu said as he turned his body into water and joined his brother so they could tag team Naruto.

"Now the both of you are free. That works fine. Come at me if you insist. But I should warn you now that I have a body to work with we will take you out." A voice coming from Naruto's mouth said as it took its stance and looked ready to fight. Sasuke stared as he saw Naruto's eyes and inside them he saw a vicious animal that looked prepared to devour its prey.

To BE Continued

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**And there you all have the first chapter. What did you think of it? I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review to let me know what you liked or to let me know what I did wrong so I can change it. I love hearing people's feedback and it would be great if you all told me. Anyway let me know if there's also any weapons you'd like any specific characters to get and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Birth of a New Ninja

**Authors Notes**

**Hey everyone I'm Back and it is time for chapter two of this story. Now just to let you all know, this chapter will do two things. One, it will show of Naruto's power as he fights against his two opponents and two it will explain how things work in this world and answer some questions you all may have had in the first chapter. I'd still love to hear if there's any ideas for weapons you guys have so let me know. Thanks for the feedback so far and let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Birth of a New Ninja**

Naruto stood there in his new form he had eyed his two opponents known as the mysterious demon brothers with the eyes of a cold hearted demon.

"What the hell is up with this idiot's new form?" Meizu said in a shocked and annoyed tone.

"We were told about this some people can use merge with a specific creature. From the looks of things this kid was able to fuse with some animal." Gozu said as the two brothers rejoined each other and Sasuke moved and stood right next to Naruto.

"I'll take the one on the right and you can take the one on the left. However if you need help I'll understand since it is your first time transforming. So in short just try not to get killed. Think you understand and can take care of yourself you loser." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Shut the hell up. I don't need help from the likes of you. Please someone at your level would only slow me down. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of trash like this. I've faced worse in the past." Naruto said in a cold and almost sinister sounding voice.

What the hell is his problem he hasn't ever fought anyone before in his life and now he thinks he can take on two opponents. They may not be that strong but two on one is still bad odds. Actually it almost seems like this person who I'm talking to right now isn't Naruto. Yea that has to be it whoever this is they aren't him. Sasuke thought as he half grew worried.

"Calm down I have no intention to kill you. But you seem to realize that I'm not your little friend. You see I'm simply using his body right now. I could use this child in the future but for now his body is all I need. Rest assure I don't intend to make you or your friends an enemy." The person inside Naruto's body said.

"Just who the hell are you and why do you think you can handle these guys all by yourself." Sasuke asked growing annoyed.

"My name is Kurama and I've fought since before you were even born. Trust me this match will be over in a second." The voice said from Naruto's body.

"Cocky little bastard. We are taking you out right now." Meizu said as he ran forward with his claws out and he prepared to slash and poison Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke took a defensive stand but there was no point to it because before he could even do anything, Meizu fell to the ground and Naruto appeared behind him.

"What the hell happened to my brother!" Gouzu asked shocked.

"Ask the Uchiha, he followed it just fine with that Sharingan of his." Kurama said from Naruto's body.

He was talking about Sasuke Uchiha's eyes. They were now bright red and had three dots that formed a triangle as well as a fourth dot in the center of the three. The Sharingan allowed Sasuke to follow movements a lot easier than most other warriors. It also allowed him to copy many of the techniques he saw with very few exceptions.

"Yea I saw everything that happened with these eyes of mine. That guy came running forward with a claw full of poison so if he had hit any of us with that claw then the poison would've killed us within an hour or so. But the poison didn't matter that much because as he was running, you jumped forward and slashed him straight in the neck killing him." Sasuke said as his eyes stared at the dead body of the enemy they had just faced.

"True but the poison he was using wasn't even anything too special. If I had really wanted to then I could've found a counter for it." Kurama's voice said

"Well now aren't you a show off you idiot." Sasuke said

"Meizu my brother, killed right now on the spot. You'll pay for this both of you. Once Zabuza hears this then he will end both of your pathetic lives in the blink of an-" Gouzu started but before he could finish, a sharp claw had appeared that had pierced right through his heart. The person who had done that was once again Kurama using Naruto's body. Kurama slowly removed the claw and watched as the worthless opponent fell to the ground.

"He talked too much" Kurama's voice said in a cold heartless tone.

"You shouldn't have killed him you idiot." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well now isn't this funny. It's not every day that I see an Uchiha who actually cares about someone else's life. And on top of that he was your enemy and you think it was wrong that I killed him. Well now aren't you a little weak." Kurama's voice said in a taunting tone.

"That's not what I mean. Believe me I had every intention of killing him but I wanted to do it after we got information out of him. Don't you think it was weird that two random people attacked us out of the blue? We should've captured them and asked about who sent them or why the hell they wanted to kill us." Sasuke said

"And what use would have any information from that idiot have done to use. IF anyone else wants us dead then they'll attack us head on and we'll beat them. Now stop talking down to be you useless child before I grow annoyed and try to kill you as well." Kurama's voice said in a threatening tone.

"Fine but first I need to ask you a few things first." Sasuke said

"What a pain but go ahead and ask. Be grateful I'm answering your stupid questions." Kurama's voice said

"First of all what is going to happen to Naruto after this." Sasuke asked.

"Your little friend will be fine. He'll be aware of all the incidents that occurred so you won't have to fill him in on what happened but he still doesn't understand why. So I suggest you explain exactly why all of this happened." Kurama's voice said

"Makes sense I suppose. Now for my other question. Are you always going to take control of Naruto every time he fights someone?" Sasuke asked annoyed and hoping the answer would be no.

"Of course not. I don't intend to protect this boy and hold his hand through life. I only did it this once to save use time. Think about it if he transformed and was still in control then he may have gotten confused and you would have had to explain everything to this kid. That would've been a huge pain in the ass so I decided to be nice and save you some time so I simply took over but I do not intend to make a habit out of this. He needs to learn how to fight for himself and I'm certain he will be able to learn things on his own. Now do you have any other stupid questions because if not I have better things to do." Kurama's voice said in a cold and rather annoyed and rude tone of manner.

"No I'm good I suppose. " Sasuke said annoyed at the way he was being talked to.

"Good then now the boy will be unconscious the moment I leave his body because it's a side effect of me loaning him all this power. So take him somewhere safe. After all I don't want my new host to get hurt too bad. Take him somewhere with other people like the two of you and when he regains consciousness explain everything to him." Kurama's voice said talking to Sasuke as if he was talking to an idiotic child.

"You should really learn to stop talking down to me. Everything you said was things I already knew and intended to do." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Good then this is goodbye for now. If the boy is skilled then we won't need to meet again for a while." Kurama said as his voice faded and Naruto's form slow turned back to before he had changed. Naruto then slowly fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"Just great now I need to take care of this kid. Whatever guess I need to leave school early. Consider yourself lucky you loser. If I hadn't been here then who knows what would've happened. Still you're probably confused but then again so was I when I first awoken my powers too." Sasuke said

"Are you okay Sasuke." A hawk said as it flew down and landed right next to Sasuke.

"I'm fine no thanks to you Taka." Sasuke said annoyed

"Sorry but that thing that took control of Naruto was Kurama. He's one of the nine great demons and possesses incredible power to himself. Most other creatures fear him so I didn't want to get in his way." The Hawk named Taka said

"I see what a pain then. Either way I better take him back to the dorm." Sasuke said

"Would you like a ride there Sasuke?" Taka asked his friend.

"Think for a minute would you, if anyone saw me riding a hawk what would people think you know ninjas are supposed to be kept a secret." Sasuke said

"I suppose you're right. Well good luck carrying this kid all the way back to the dorm." Taka said

"I know. Man this kid is going to be a real pain in the ass." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto and started to head away from the area.

* * *

"So this is the new member Sasuke told us about. He looks like a complete idiot the way he's sleeping." Naruto heard a cold hearted voice say. Naruto still had his eyes kept tightly shut and for some reason he still felt very tired. He tried to open them but they felt as if they were being kept shut and he couldn't open them.

"Come on now Neji this guy was said to take out two enemies on his own. Anyone who's strong enough to do that has to be impressive." A female's voice said. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the compliment that was given to him just then.

"And after that he passed out like a complete failure. What kind of a weakling can't even control his own power?" The original voice said once again. Naruto felt annoyed at this person and hated the way this guy was talking down to him who the hell was this guy to do that anyway.

"Come on Neji this is why you always end up getting into fights with other people. This guy may be a new member here so stop giving him a hard time and be nicer to him." The girl said

"Both of you be quite." A calm and adult voice said. "Sasuke told me about what happened. He used a lot of power so he must be tired. Still we should make sure he didn't get himself sick or anything." The voice said as Naruto felt a hand hit his forehead.

"So how does he seem." The girl asked.

"Perfectly fine. Still just to be safe we should give him some of the medicine to help his stamina." The adult person said

"Fine then Tenten go get it." The voice of the person Naruto didn't like said

"Okay fine. By the way where is Lee. He needs to meet this person since he may be our new member of this dorm." The girl said

"I think he's busy training or something."

"Again come on now. I know he love to work his ass off but he really needs to take a break once in a while and meet our new team member." The girl said once again as she ran off.

"So I heard Sasuke watched while this kid did all the work. And besides after that the kid fainted. I swear it looks like this one and Sasuke will both be not too much of a help to us." The annoying voice said

"I doubt that. They both have great potential. I'm almost certain that they will be good help and strong people to join us." The adult's voice said

"I'm back with the medicine." The girl said as she came back.

"Good then give it to him please." The adult's voice said

"You want to do it Neji." The girl said in a joking manner only to hear an annoying sound coming from the boy.

The next thing Naruto knew, a metal spoon was being shoved into his mouth. He took one taste of this medicine and almost spit it back out. He was able to swallow it but the shock from the disgusting woke him up fully and made him jump up and open his eyes.

"Yuk what the hell was that crap!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and opened his eyes to see his surroundings.

He looked around and saw that he was in a dark red colored dorm and he appeared to be in the living room because there was a TV about three Couches one of which Naruto was sitting on, a small coffee table, a few paintings that seemed to resemble ancient ninjas and animals and A few different shelves some of which had books on it, and a few lamps in the room.

Naruto then looked at the three people who were standing before him. One of them was a girl with dark brown hair and steel grey eyes. Her hair was kept up in two buns on both sides of her head and it looked Chinese style. On the front of her head, she had her hair hanging down to cover her forehead. Cloths wise she was wearing a white blouse with a high collar and it had red fastener and edges around it and dark red puffy paint that looked like a hakama. She wore sandals and kept her feet exposed.

Besides the girl was a boy with a cold look in his eye. The boy just eyed Naruto coldly and seemed to have an attitude with him for no reason. The boy had white eyes and long dark brown hair that went down to his back. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves that closed on his right shoulder. Matching pants with a dark gray apron tied around his waist and he had on black sandals. The boy looked to be older then Naruto by about a year.

The third looked to be a young adult with onyx eyes and jet black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which went down to his shoulders he also had bangs that hung down the front of his face. He wore a black shirt that had a strange symbol on it that Naruto could've sworn he saw it before. He had tan pants with a pouch that was for weapons strapped to his back. Also he had a calm look in his eyes and seemed to be the oldest and looked the most mature out of the three.

"It's good to see you were finally able to open your eyes." The adult said in a calm tone

"Um yea I guess so. Weird question where the hell are we?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Wonderful looks like Sasuke told him nothing at all." The younger boy said in an annoyed manner.

"Stop it Neji that's no way to say hi to him. Nice to meet you my names Tenten and this miserable person is Neji Hyuga." The girl named Tenten said laughing a bit as she extended her hand.

At least this one is friendly. Though what the hell is that other guys' problem, he looks angry for some reason. Naruto thought as he eyed Neji.

"Oh if you're worried about Neji don't bother because he is always like this. But he has a good heart it's just that he has been through a whole lot in his life." Tenten said

"Tenten don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know." Neji snapped

Naruto moved his hand forward and shook Tentens. "Nice to meet you." Naruto said still feeling uneasy around this Neji guy.

"So now that they have introduced themselves I believe I should. I'm the person in charge of watching these people here at this dorm. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I believe you have already met my younger brother." That adult said

"Uchiha… wait are you Sasukes' brother?" Naruto asked

"Yes me and him are both brothers but we'll talk about that later. First things first do you remember anything?" Itachi asked as he studied Naruto for a second.

At first Naruto had no idea what the man was talking about then in almost an instinct he had memories of the events that happened between Sasuke, him, and those two men that attacked them.

"I was attacked." Naruto said as he recalled the event.

Itachi looked slightly shocked at how fast Naruto recalled everything. "I see so you remember that much. Anything else." Itachi said

"I used some kind of weird power but it wasn't me. It was as if some kind of creepy monster was controlling my body and my every movement." Naruto said

Itachi nodded silently. He had already known all this from what Sasuke had told him but he was glad Naruto was able to recall all of it. Neji looked uninterested while Tenten seemed shocked about what she heard.

"Wait so you had no control over what you were doing?" Tenten asked

"I don't even know what exactly I did. I remember those two guys falling and I think it was me who beat them. By the way whatever happened to those two that attacked Sasuke and I." Naruto asked

"Oh those two shouldn't give you any more trouble. They are both dead now. You killed them pretty easily." Itachi said

Naruto looked down for a second. He knew that those people were bad and that they tried to kill him and by all means he was glad that they were gone since they could've killed him. But still it shocked him to hear all this. Imagine waking up one morning and being told you murdered two people in battle. Seems like a lot to take in at once.

"Do you feel bad for your actions?" Itachi said

"It's hard to explain. I get I was being attacked and that I could've died at any moment but I still wonder if killing was justified." Naruto said

"Killing is never justified but it is sometimes the only option. In the situation you were in it was kill or be killed. I'm not saying its okay to kill but I've been in situations where I could either kill my enemy or let them go and allow them to kill me. So I did what I had to." Itachi says.

"Yea I get what you're saying still this will be hard to explain to my parents." Naruto said as he imagined himself walking into his house and being greeted by his mother saying 'how was your day today Naruto.' In which case he'd have to reply 'Just great I was possessed by an evil spirit and I killed two people.' The mere thought seemed like a strange situation.

"If it's your parents you are worried about then you have nothing to be concerned about." Itachi said

"Whatever all I know is that I'm glad it's over." Naruto said

Itachi looked annoyed and troubled when he said that. "If only that was the case." The Uchiha said sounding depressed just to say those words.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked growing worried.

"Well there will be others and that power you got wasn't just a onetime deal. It's a long story but you have to be told it. First let me ask you do you know of Ninjas?" Itachi asked Naruto

Naruto tried to recall his memories. He knew he was taught about them once or twice by Kakashi. In fact it was one of the few lessons Kakashi actually taught him instead of just simple reading his book during the lesson.

"Yea I think I do. Long ago Ninjas were people who trained their bodies up and were able to get special powers I think." Naruto said

"Yes that much is true so far. DO you know what these powers were called?" Itachi asked.

"I believe they were called Chakra or something like that." Naruto said as he got an impressed nod from Itachi. "Let's see what else was there. Oh right some ninjas made contracts with animals and they were able to fight alongside with the animals to increase their power further and be able to unlock new potential." Naruto said as he recalled more of the folk tale Kakashi Sensei had told him once.

"He knows quite a lot now doesn't he? I forgot most of this stuff from when Guy sensei taught us all of it." Tenten said laughing

"Well Guy sensei wasn't the greatest teacher." Neji said as he rolled his eyes.

"Believe me neither was Kakashi." Naruto said

"Now I have a question. Were all Ninjas good." Itachi asked

"No some were good and fought for the people they loved but others weren't as good. The others fought to take over villages, steal, and kill some people. Those were known as Rogue ninjas. So basically the Ninjas and the Rogue ninjas fought in a big way were the ninjas won. They then rested and lived peaceful lives until the day they all died." Naruto said as he finished telling the story. He was honestly shocked at how well he remembered it.

"Well that's basically the full story." Itachi said

"But what does that have to do with anything. I mean it was a good folk legend and all but it's not like it was really true or anything." Naruto said

"Sadly you're wrong there. You were told that the story was a folk tale but in reality it was all a true story. Ninjas are real and so are any of the rogue ones you know of. Like the two that attacked you." Itachi said

"So you're telling me that this story I heard from a teacher was true." Naruto said shocked.

"Yea he's telling you the truth. You see most people around don't possess the power and only certain are chosen so we keep the existence of ninjas a secret because we don't need everyone getting all panicked. Imagine if they found out that there was a bunch of enemies that could kill them at any moment. It would throw the entire area into chaos." Tenten explained

"That makes sense I suppose." Naruto said

"Yes many people are ninjas who you believed are just normal people. You'd be surprised by how much you don't know. But you will learn in duh time. Now certain families usually always have children who are ninjas for example the Uchia have always been able to become ninjas and what's more most families are known as clans and all possess additional power. For example the Uchia's all possess the Sharingan which allows us to follow our enemy's movements easily as well as copy many different moves we see. You part of a clan too the Uzumaki one. That means you are able to control your chakra easily as well as learn a bunch of attacks a lot easier than most people would. As well as being able to have a heck of a lot more chakra then most other of your peers." Itachi explained.

"Huh ninjas so my mother was one of these ninjas." Naruto said shocked about the information he was hearing right now.

"Yes and so was your father he was one of the strongest ones on our side." Itachi explained

Naruto stood there shocked he didn't know how to take all this in. It was one thing to learn all of this but to also learn about his parents little secret. Then again it would make sense why his dad had to leave so much so he assumed it was believable.

"Okay then so my parents were ninjas and I'm guessing you want me to join." Naruto said

"That is correct. We need more people to join our side and we believe you would be very helpful. So are you joining us? I won't lie it will be hard and dangerous." Itachi said

Naruto simple grinned at this. "Sure I'm in. Besides this could be a little fun. I'll start training and I'll learn how to use that power but this time I'll be in control. On top of that I can't wait to learn a bunch of new powers. Man this is so cool and I bet people will love me." Naruto said eagerly.

"I wouldn't get too excited after all you have to keep this a secret." Tenten said reminding Naruto

"Plus he's way too excited. I swear he will get himself killed." Neji said

"Who the hell are you to talk?" Naruto said

"Anyway there's still a little more to tell you. Most people awaken their powers by making a contract with an animal but they can have more than one though it's unlikely. For example Sasuke's was a hawk and this is mine." Itachi said as he bit his figure and a crow appeared.

"A crow what the hell is that thing you're summoning." Naruto asked.

"Basically her name is Maya and she's known as the crow of illusions. This summoning works well for me since I use illusions as my weapons. I trick my opponents and allow them to defeat themselves before I go in for the kill." Itachi said

"Right let me introduce my summoning. Come on out Satra!" Tenten said as she summoned a small weapon looking dragon."

"Wow that' so cool so do all of you have summoning." Naruto asked

"For the most part. It's strange most people do but there are a few exceptions though they mostly become Rogue ninjas." Itachi said

"Why the hell does that happen?" Naruto asked

"Because all people who gain the power do it in evil ways so they are never allowed to join us. Now there some rogue ninjas who have summoning and are bad but it's mostly ones that don't have the." Itachi explained

"Ah I see that sucks though." Naruto said

"I suppose but some things can't be helped. Now back to what I was saying. These animals or summoning have different powers. Some of them can awaken hidden powers and some of them can merge with their partner. Your fox spirit Kurama is one of those." Itachi explained.

"I see so that's why I changed when he came out and fought with me." Naruto said as he recalled the fight he had.

"Yes that is why all of that happened. Now for me my summoning simple allows me to use stronger forms of illusions or Genjutsu which is another name for the fighting style I use." Itachi explained

"I see so am I the only one who can fuse with my summoning?" Naruto asked.

"Nope sorry but you're not alone here. Me and my summoning a fuse as well." Tenten said

"Yes please show him Tenten." Itachi said

"No problem Satara lets do this." Tenten said as the silent dragon hopped on her head and Tenten began to change form. She now had sharps fangs and horns as well as dragon wings on her back. "Pretty cool right?" Tenten said

"Wow so cool." Naruto said amassed

"Yea and that's not all in this form I can create any weapon my mind can think of. I can also turn any part of my body into a weapon. So as you can tell fusing with your partner has some powerful effects. Also in case you didn't notice usually the summoner's are named similar to what they are or what their power is like my Dragons name means weapon and Itachi's crows name means Illusion. Also in case you're wondering why we each get certain aspect it usually involves a move or our personalities. Like I'm huge on Chinese culture so it makes sense that my summoning would be a Chinese dragon." Tenten said as she undid her form and Itachi and her both recalled their summoning.

"Man that is awesome. I bet I can do similar stuff as well." Naruto said

"Perhaps but we will never know." Itachi said

Naruto then looked at Neji. "So what the hell is your summoning?" Naruto asked

"None of your business. If you're strong enough to survive then you'll learn in duh time." Neji said

"Fine you big jerk" Naruto said

Suddenly the dorms door opened up and Sasuke came walking in caring a bunch of bags.

"SO it looks like the loser has finally woken up." Sasuke said calmly

"Loser who the hell are you to say that." Naruto said annoyed

"Please don't fight in here you two. Itachi said annoyed.

"He started it" Naruto and Sasuke both said.

"Be grateful I saved your life earlier and I eve brought you over here." Sasuke said

"Yea that's not how I remember it. Last I checked I killed those two guys while you did nothing." Naruto said proudly

"Will you two stop fighting?" Neji snapped at the two ninjas.

"Thank you Neji. Now both of you need to hear this. One for Naruto you will be living at this dorm now and attending school from here now as well." Itachi said

"Why what's wrong with my own house?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well here you will have other peers to train with and help improve your skills we figured it would be for the best. Besides you'll probably prefer it here. After all we have plenty of food, tons of areas to train and get stronger. We even have a hot springs if you ever need to relax." Itachi explained

"Really that actually sounds fun." Naruto said

"And there's other stuff too but none of it is that crucial." Itachi said

"Got it so should I go and tell my parents about all of this and let them know about what happened?" Naruto asked

"No need that's where I was. I also had to grab a bunch of you junk and bring it over here." Sasuke said

"Oh seriously. Thanks I guess." Naruto said feeling a little bad about how he started fighting with Sasuke.

"Don't bother thanking me. I only did it because Itachi told me too. But it still it sounds like you are joining us so welcome to the team I suppose. You're the newest person here after me. Before me it was this guy Lee and then Tenten and finally Neji." Sasuke said

"Where is this Lee guy?" Naruto asked

"Training his ass off probably. He is crazy I swear. He's not as powerful as most of us so to make us for it he trains extremely hard. Though at times it gets a little out of hand." Tenten said as she laughed at the thought of her friend.

"Anyway welcome Naruto to our group. The enemies have a bunch of different names and the same goes for us. However this group is known as the Shadow of the Ninjas." Itachi said

"Awesome I can't wait to start training." Naruto said

"Well we'll start soon. We start on Sunday so it should only be about another two days before your first training drill and be ready." Sasuke said

"Of course Sasuke will help you out but till then rest up and prepare." Itachi said

"Got it sounds easy enough. Now my only question is where will I be staying?" Naruto asked

"Ah I have put into some thought. We have many dorms and there's a boys floor and a girls floor so I had to decide where you would stay. Well I made up my mind." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke calmly. "Sasuke say hello to your new Roommate."

To Be Continued

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Okay so what did everyone think of that chapter. Like I said this one explained a lot and also Sasuke has a new roommate so we'll see how they get along. Also just so you guys understand this, not all spirits in this world can talk. Only some have the ability to and others remain silent. Also it was a little hard thinking up animals for people especially Tenten but I decided to go with a metal dragon because she uses tools and she's really into Chinese culture and I know dragons are a big part of that and also her best move is called Rising Twin Dragons. So that's why I went with that. If you guys like it or hate it let me know. Also if you can think of a spirit animal for anyone let me know because I could consider it. I'm mainly stuck on SHikamaru, CHoji, and Ino and maybe Hinata but I'm not sure so let me know if you guys have any ideas. That's all I really have to say please leave a review if you have any ideas and to everyone thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Surprise Challenge

**Authors Notes**

**Okay so before I begin this chapter I want to make an apology. Apparently I mispelled Sasuke's last name a lot. I honestly have no idea how that happened especially since I've been a fan of Naruto for over 10 years but Either way it happened. I will go back and change that but I just wanted to let you guys know that and also to thank you guys because I know there are a lot of people out there who are such die hard fans that they would freak out if I mispelled a name. Luckuly that didn't happen but I would've understood if it did but thanks for not killing me and I'll fix it imediant;y.**

**With that said let's start the chapter. How will Naruto adjust to life in his new dorm. Also The pairing is Naruhina so don't worry there will be a bit of that in this chapter too because I know last chapter didn't have any and I bet you were a little mad. So let's begin**

* * *

**Chapter 3 A Surprise Challenge**

"What the hell do you mean? Why do I have to share a room with this loser?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"Look you two calm down please. I know you guys may not be the best of friends but you should really try getting along. After all you will be partners and have to fight together so please don't be too much of a pain." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes so far their reactions were just as bad as he feared.

"We have rooms available why not let him stay in one of those?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"Because you two need to learn about teamwork. You guys may not like each other and that's fine but you still have to work with one another. SO you can either hate each other for life and possible ruin some missions or you two can learn how to get along. This is an important skill not in just being a ninja but in just about anything you do." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke looked down as if annoyed.

"Stop complaining I have to share a room with Lee and I ended up putting up with it." Neji said

"FIne then follow me to your room you loser." Sasuke said as he headed up some stairs and Naruto followed still feeling annoyed at how he was just called a loser.

They went up to the second floor and walked all the way to the end. "OKay our room is the last room on the right that should be easy even for someone like you to remember right." Sasuke said

"Shut up" Naruto said annoyed

"Anyway just some rules while you're staying here do not go up stairs for any reason unless invited up there. The third floor is where the girls stay and the fourth floor is where Itachi stays as well as were we all go when he gives us a mission. So you can't go up there understand?" Sasuke asked

"Yea yea I got okay. Stop talking to me like I'm a little kid." NAruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just warning you okay and trust me if you go up there you're dead. If the girls don't kill you then Itachi will he can be quite strict on eles like that." Sasuke said calmly

"How would you know, have you one time peaked up there." Naruto said laughing a bit at how he thought this so called calm and cool ninja could be a bit of a pervert.

"As if you idiot I was told not to so I obeyed. However we once had one of the other guys do it. Lee is his name and he only went up there because he was training but rules were rules. Tenten heard something and she just happened to be getting changed in her room when she heard Lee come up there so it didn't end well. Itachi understood and wasn't to bad but Tenten sure wasn't Lee never went up there to change after what she did to him." Sasuke said as the mere memory of what happened made him pity Lee a bit... but only a bit.

"You keep talking about this Lee guy just who the hell is he?" Naruto said

"You'll see soon enough." Sasuke said calmly with a small smirk.

"Okay then still I don't even want to think what Tenten did to him I mean she can create any weapons so I assume it would be bad." NAruto said

"Good idea and lets just leave it at that." Sasuke said as he opened the door to the room. "Don't touch anything" Sasuke added in before they both walked in.

There really wasn't much to touch. There was a bed with nothing on it that Naruto assumed was for him and across there was a bed with a blue blanket and a pillow that Naruto thought was Sasuke's. The whole room was painted blue and the only things there were a TV, a poster with the Uchiha symbol on it, and a picture on a work table of Sasuke and his brother.

"So this bed is mine right." Naruto said as he pointed to his bed.

"Thats right. That table over there is yours to work at and those dressers are for your clothes as well." Sasuke said as he pointed to an empty dresser and an empty table.

"Is there a bathroom in here cause I really don't want to change with you in here." Naruto said as he grew a little disturbed at that thought.

"of course there is you idiot." Sasuke said as he pointed to a door that Naruto assumed led to the bathroom.

Looking around Naruto realized what a huge dorm this was. It easily fit the two of them and gave them each plenty of space. SO maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I guess I'll unpack and then head off to bed." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

With That Naruto unpacked his things and got ready to get some sleep.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were both sleeping in their rooms when a loud noise woke the two of them up.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume!" The voice declared waking both ninjas up.

"Who the hell is that and what is he doing here at this hour?" Naruto said half asleep as two shurikens got thrown at him but luckily Naruto was able to avoid both of them.

"Your reflexes are good but are you strong enough to counter this!" The man said

Before the man could do anything, the lights got turned on. "Lee what the hell are you doing in my room at this hour." Sasuke said

"Sasuke why did you do that?" the person know as Lee asked sounding confused and irritated.

Naruto then got a better look at this person. The person was about his height and and wore a green jumpsuit and a zipped up green flak jacket. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms and one over his right leg. He also wore orange leg warmers and sandals. He also had a weird bowl-cut style hair but the weirdest and craziest thing about him had to be his eyebrows which were insanely bushy and huge.

"Why the hell did this bushy browed weirdo jump into my room!" NAruto yelled as he pointed his finger at Lee.

"Bushy Browed weirdo. How hurtful." Lee said as he looked hurt by this statement.

"Naruto this is Lee. Lee is probably the most annoying guy here. He trains nonstop and has more energy than he knows what to do with. He also doesn't understand the definition of a good nights sleep." Sasuke said coldly as he gave Lee an evil look.

"Sasuke surely you must understand why I do this. We all must train non stop unless we will never be strong enough to face anyone." Lee said

"You know that is half true but there is such thing as training too hard. If we all trained like you then we would be way to tired to fight anyone who is a real threat." Sasuke said calmly

"Wrong Sasuke that is a disadvantage that only the elderly have. We are young and youthful so we must train non stop. We must enjoy our youth and we can sleep when we're older." Lee said with determination

"Whatever you say now why are you here anyway?" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone.

"Right, I heard about our new member and I decided to challenge him to a battle between men. Naruto Uzumaki do you accept." Lee asked

"Huh, it's the middle of the night and I just got here. Maybe some other-"

"He accepts" Sasuke said cutting Naruto off.

"Yes wonderful, meet me up on top of the roof in ten minutes. And let's make it interesting the loser of this fight has to run 100 laps around our schools track field. Only rule is while we are running we can't use any of our powers and we can't take a break." Lee said

"That would kill anyone you insane freak!" Naruto said as Lee ignored him and left.

"Well good luck and good night." Sasuke said calmly.

"Hey what do you mean we can't fight on the roof. SOmeone may see us." Naruto said

"Not likely. This dorm is protected by barrier. No one can see, hear, or notice anything going on in here." Sasuke said

"Well that solves one problem but how do I beat this guy. I don't even know how to transform." Naruto said

"You just place your hand on the ground and say 'Summon Kurama' that's the name of your spirit so it should work fine." Sasuke said

"So you're seriously just going to let me fight this guy and not give me any advice." NAruto said

"BAsically now go meet him. You can get to the roof by climbing us a few stairs. On the next floor is the girls floor, then Itachi's floor, and then it's the roof so head up there." Sasuke said as he went to bed.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke for a minute. "I better not get killed for going up there." Naruto said as he got dressed and quietly walked up the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone up and got to the roof.

"I see you've decided to accept my challenge. Good then now I know you at least are a true man!" Lee said with energy as he looked at Naruto.

"Look Busy Brows lets just end this thing quickly okay. I want to get some sleep and beating you seems to be the only way. So let's go Kurama." Naruto said as he placed his hand down

Much to Naruto's surprise no animal got summoned instead his body changed to the form it was in when he had to fight those two guys at his school.

"That's weird I wonder what happened." Naruto said shocked at the fact that no animal came

Look kid I'm not going to show up every time you need help. I'll loan you some of my energy but that's it. A voice said in Naruto's head.

"I'm guessing your my summoning right. Kurama was your name right?" Naruto said

That's right kid and listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. So far in case you haven't noticed you have one tail made of chakra. As you grow stronger I will allow you to use more of my power and you will grow another tail. It can go up to nine but for now one should be more than plenty. Kurama's voice said in Naruto's head.

"Right is there anything else I need to know?" NAruto asked

I'll share with you some of my abilities that way you know how to fight.

"How are you going to-" Naruto started before feeling information enter his head on some of the abilities he now had and things he was able to do. "Never mind I get it now" Naruto said

"So are you ready?" Lee asked

"As ready as I'll ever be now where the hell is your animal." Naruto asked

"I have none. I awoken my power all on my own." Lee said proudly.

"I thought Itachi said people like that are villains." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes

"Well most are but not everyone. THere's always a few exceptions now lets begin." Lee said

Lee ran forward and swung his leg only to have Naruto jump over him. NAruto then went to punch Lee but Lee vanished and appeared behind him. Lee then swung his leg downwards but Naruto used his Chakra to block the attack. Then Naruto created a claw out of chakra and shot it forward slashing Lee in the face.

"Not bad. You fight as if you've done this before." Lee said as he nodded proudly.

"Well Bushy Brows I wish I could say I did but all of this is just coming naturally." Naruto said

"SO I've heard. MOst people who have the spirit animals to help them out usually fight well even if it is there first time." Lee said

"Well good to know so have you had enough yet." Naruto said

"No way I won't ever give up. I keep fighting till I'm about to die if I must. No matter what you can't keep me down!" Lee said energetically as he removed these two weights that he had on his legs and dropped them. "Now things are getting serious." Lee said as he vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the face.

Naruto then swung his arm and slashed Lee in the face but Lee vanished and kicked Naruto in the air yet again. Lee then showed up right behind Naruto in the air as well.

"Get ready for my most powerful attack. The Primary Lotus!" Lee said as he got ready to grab Naruto.

Before Lee could hit Naruto however, Naruto took his tail and smashed Lee in the face with it. Lee then got knocked head first into the ground and Naruto then appeared on top of him with his claws to Lee's neck.

"Give up now Bushy Brows." Naruto said as he kept his claws ready to strike.

"Never Naruto I have no intention of losing this. Get ready cause I'm not done yet!" Lee said as he tried to escape but to no success. Naruto had used his Chakra to pin Lee down and make him unable to move.

"It looks to me that you lost and Naruto won." A voice said as Itachi appeared.

"Itachi" NAruto said surprised.

"Hello Naruto good to see you though I would've preferred it if it was in the morning and not at this hour at night." Itachi said

"Sorry about that" Naruto said looking down.

"No need to apologize I know perfectly well who's to blame for this." Itachi said as he eyed Lee.

"Itachi I was simple testing out our new recruits strength. I figured I had to see how strong he was. I must say his strength is amazing." Lee said

"I can tell that by looking at how easily he beat you." Itachi said to Lee. "Now Naruto you can get off of him I promise he won't try to fight you any more." Itachi said

"Okay then if you say so." NAruto said as he stood up and undid his mode.

"Awe man I cannot believe I lost but as promised I will do the 100 laps around the field and I will do that on my hands!" Lee said

"You really don't have to do that Bushy Brows." Naruto said

"Of course I do I lost and I will keep my word. But I swear Naruto this isn't the end. I will train harder and face you again." Lee said

"Like Hell you will!" A voice said as Tenten appeared on the roof looking furious and wearing a pink nightgown. She looked angry so Naruto assumed she was woken up by their fight and came rushing up here to see what was going on.

"Oh Tenten hello there." Lee said

"Hello there! Lee it's 1 in the morning and I wake up to find you fighting like a complete idiot!" Tenten said before turning to Naruto "I assume he made you come up here. Sorry about that Lee's insane but I'll teach him a lesson for that." Tenten said as she grabbed Lee and pulled him down and Naruto didn't even want to think of the punishment Lee was about to get.

"I feel a little bad for him" Naruto said

"True but he did do this to himself after all. There's no point in trying to stop her. Although I assume I won't be needing to punish Lee at all. After all he's going to get a lot worse right now." Itachi said calmly

"Yea I suppose so. SHe won't kill him right." NAruto said as he felt nervous.

"I doubt she would. She is mad that he ruined her sleep but she won't hurt him too bad. Tenten knew Lee since they were kids. Her Lee and Neji were all friends so I doubt we have anything to worry about." Itachi said calmly

"Okay if you say so." Naruto said hoping Itachi was right.

"Also Naruto I have to say I'm impressed at how well you did for your first fight. Much better than Lee, Tenten, Neji, or even Sasuke though don't tell him I said that." Itachi said with a grin.

"Um thanks." Naruto said still a little shocked at how well he did.

"I'm certain you'll get stronger as time goes on but for now it may be best for you to go and get some more sleep." Itachi said as Naruto nodded and headed back to his dorm.

* * *

"I can't believe you slept in you loser!" Sasuke said angrily as the two ninjas rushed to school.

"Hey don't blame me you could've left without me!" NAruto said just as annoyed.

"As if, Itachi told me I had to wait for you. I swear you are such a pain in the ass. Plus you talk in your sleep." Sasuke said annoyed

"Yea well shut up okay I was having a good dream and sorry for sleeping in after I was attacked last night!" Naruto said back to Sasuke

"That's no excuse you should be prepared for anything." Sasuke said

"cut it out okay Sasuke." NAruto said as both of them got to class.

"Are we late" Sasuke said as they walked into the classroom.

"Yea but don't worry about it the teacher is latter." Kiba yelled as Naruto and Sasuke walked up and sat down.

"Hey Naruto why the hell were you walking to school with Sasuke today. Since when do you did you become friends." Kiba asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about it okay Kiba." Naruto said as he laid his head on his desk. He was still feeling tired and wanted to rest.

"NAruto Uzumaki!" A voice said as Lee barged into the classroom unlike last night Lee was now wearing his school uniform.

"Bushy Brows what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stood up

"You may have beaten me in that fight before but now we will have a rematch." Lee said as he ran towards Naruto.

"Hold it. I have no idea what kind of fight or relationship the two of you had in the past but now is not the time for it. Plus your a year older than us so what are you even doing in our class." Sakura said as she stood up and eyed Lee.

Lee stopped where he was going and stared at Sakura for a minute.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sakura asked confused

"Oh that's Bushy Brows Sakura. He's a little insane and trains like there's no tomorrow but he's a funny guy I suppose." NAruto said

"I doubt Bushy Brows is his real name Naruto." Sakura said

"His names Rock Lee. If you must know he lives in the same dorm as me and Naruto." Sasuke said

"Huh dorm what the hell are you talking about." Ino asked as she stood up

"My brother owns a dorm were some students whose parents are away stay. NAruto's parents just got busy and had to go away for work so he had to stay here too. Right Naruto" Sasuke said looking up.

"Um right." Naruto said

"Sasuke I never knew you lived in a dorm." Sakura said as a few other girls looked up as well

"Well you never asked." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded and blushed a bit

"Um excuse me may I ask just what your name is." Lee said gaining the whole schools attention.

"I'm Sakura Haruno why do you ask?" Sakura said as she looked at Lee.

"Sakura Haruno I must ask that you become my girlfriend. I swear I will protect you no matter what." Lee said

Sakura felt shocked and embarrassed by this. "What do you mean by that we've never even met before and you're asking something like that." Sakura said

"Well it's just that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Lee said

"I'm flattered but I'm sorry you see I already have someone else I like." Sakura said trying to be as nice to this strange person as possible. Truth be told she felt really embarrassed at the way he just said that in front of the whole class.

"I think she's talking about you." Naruto said to Sasuke as he laughed a bit.

"Shut up." Sasuke said

"Unbelievable. TO think I have been beaten by someone else. Why is life so cruel." LEe said as tears entered his eyes

"Lee that's enough." A familiar voice said as NEji and Tenten both walked into the classroom both wearing their school uniforms.

"Lee get out and stop embarrassing that girl please." Tenten said as she grabbed Lee and pulled him out before turning around and seeing everyone. "Oh high Naruto High Sasuke good to see you guys again. If you guys are free after school then lets all hang out okay." Tenten said in a cheerful tone.

"Sure I suppose that will be good." NAruto said back.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Awesome can't wait you're coming too Neji right." Tenten said

"Why the hell do I have to come." Neji said as Tenten left without answering.

Neji then signed and walked out the door but not before looking up and giving a cold dark stare to someone. At first Naruto thought it was for him but then Naruto realized Neji was looking right passed him. Naruto turned his head around and saw Hinata standing there looking extremely nervous as Neji glared at her.

That's weird why the heck is Neji just glaring at Hinata like that. She's a little quiet and a little weird but that's no reason to hate someone. Come to think of it wasn't Hinata's last name Hyuga as well. Maybe those two are related somehow. Naruto thought to himself as Neji left the room.

Soon after Kakashi showed up and the class started.

* * *

After the bell rang and it was lunch time everyone started to eat.

"Hey Naruto who the hell was that girl just a little while ago?" Kiba asked naruto

"Just someone from my dorm don't worry about her." Naruto said he then saw that Hinata was sitting alone again still looking nervous.

I suppose I better go say something to her to see why she acted like that. Naruto thought as he got up and walked over to Hinata

"Hey Hinata mind if I ask you something?" NAruto said

"Huh oh Naruto. What is it you want." Hinata said shyly and sounding embarrassed

"Well why did Neji look at you like that." Naruto said

HInata looked shocked to hear this. "It's no reason naruto. Neji is my cousin and our families don't get along as well." Hinata said

"Oh really, well if he ever gives you a hard time let me know and I'll knock his block off." Naruto said as he laughed a bit but Hinata reacted by looking nervous.

"Please don't Naruto I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Hinata said

"Huh why the hell are you freaking out it's no big deal and besides Neji isn't exactly the nicest guy in the world." Naruto said laughing a bit.

"He has been through a lot. It's normal that he'd get angry and I can't blame him for hating me." Hinata said sounding hurt a bit.

"Why the hell are you defending him. If he's being a jerk to you then do something." Naruto said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry naruto but It's nothing to worry about okay he's just been getting angrier at me ever since." Hinata started but then what.

"Ever since what." NAruto asked confused.

"Well this past week I've been having these weird dreams. But don't let it bother you it's nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind I'll just be going now." Hinata said as she ran off looking embarrassed.

"Weird dreams then maybe she could be... Sasuke." NAruto said as he ran up to Sasuke.

"What is it you idiot." Sasuke said coldly

"Look this is important I may have discovered another ninja. Do you think it's possible that Hinata could have powers as well." NAruto said quietly enough to make sure no one else could over hear them.

"I'd find it more shocking if you told me she didn't. Hinata is part of the Hyuga clan. They are similar to the Uchiha and like us almost their entire family is able to become ninjas. So it was only a matter of time." Sasuke said

"I see thanks for telling me also weird question. What's the relationship between Hinata and Neji." Naruto asked.

"From what Itachi told me Neji is her older cousin. I don't know why but for some reason he hates Hinata." Sasuke said

"That's strange but I assumed as much do you have any idea what she could've done to make him hate her?" NAruto asked

"Idiot I barely even know the girl so how the hell would I know what she did. who knows and who cares." Sasuke said

:I care because the last thing we need is Neji trying to pick a fight with Hinata for no good reason." Naruto said

"I doubt he'd do that." Sasuke said

"Look either way I'm almost certain she is a ninja so we should go let her know." Naruto said calmly.

"Great idea go after her and do it." Sasuke said

"Wait me why not you." NAruto asked

"Because I never spoke to the girl before and I hate making a big scene. I only did that yesterday because you seemed to be freaking out and I didn't need you dying before you got your powers. You talk with her sometimes so go do and and you better not mess this up you loser." Sasuke said

"Fine then I'll go after her and let her know. And stop talking down on me." Naruto said as he ran out.

"Loser he better not mess this up." Sasuke said almost instantly after he heard a conversation going on between Sakura and the other girls.

"I'm telling you this thing is weird I found it this morning and it just kept following me around." Sakura said

"All of the girls just kept looking at Sakura as if she had three heads. "Sakura what are you talking about there is nothing there." One girl said

"What do you mean nothing there's this slug right on my shoulder at first I thought it was gross but she seems friendly." Sakura said

"Look at billboard brow trying to get attention. Seriously Sakura you need to stop talking and pretending to see imaginary animals." Ino said

"What are you talking about Ino pig I'm telling you there's a slug right here I was going to tell about it earlier but things were crazy this morning." Sakura said

THis caught Sasuke's attention as he got up and saw that there was indeed a slug where Sakura was sitting. Wait so Sakura can see that but no one else can. Usually only ninja's can see spirit animals so maybe that means Sakura is a ninja. Still it's odd seeing as though I've never heard of anyone from her family becoming a ninja but then again there have been weirder cases. Sasuke thought as he walked up to Sakura

"OH Sasuke hey. What are you doing over here?" Sakura asked looking up

"I just overheard and I couldn't help but notice that slug on your shoulder." Sasuke said

"Oh so you see it too right. See everyone Sasuke see's it so I'm not crazy." Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at the other girls.

"Look I need to talk with you about something important okay. Now do you mind coming with me." Sasuke asked

"Um sure okay Sasuke." Sakura said as the other girls growled angrily.

Yes She shoots she scores. Sasuke may actually be confessing to me. Sakura's inner voice said to her as she grew excited and followed Sasuke outside the classroom.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she blushed.

"Okay this may be strange for you to hear but after school I need you to come back to the dorm and bring that animal with you Itachi will explain everything to you okay." Sasuke said

"Huh what do you mean wait isn't Itachi your brother." Sakura asked

"Basically listen there's a reason why you can see that animal. When you talk to Itachi you may hear some crazy stuff but it will be all true okay." Sasuke said

"Huh but why must I see him?" Sakura asked still confused.

"Trust me okay there's a reason besides I bet that animal has spoken to you right." Sasuke said as Sakura looked shocked.

"How did you know Sasuke. I didn't tell anyone that cause then I thought they'd really think I'm crazy." Sakura said

"Well trust me you're not. But for the sake of shutting up all those idiots let's just pretend that you were lying okay Sakura." Sasuke said

"Okay Sasuke." Sakura said as Sasuke walked in when he was out of ear site Sakura got all excited. "Yes I'm going over to Sasuke's place one things for sure this slug was the best thing to happen to me." Sakura said happily as she went back into the classroom as well.

* * *

Damn it where the hell is Hinata?" Naruto said as he ran through the school to look for the shy girl.

As he continued on running he heard a girl scream and he recognized the voice as Hinata's. "Hinata!" NAruto yelled as he ran after her.

When he got to her he saw that Hinata was lying on the floor but what was even creepier was that there was a lion on top of her. Naruto got ready to attack it but then he saw something weird. The lion wasn't hurting Hinata it was licking her.

"Stop it" Hinata said as she giggled a bit.

Well looks like she was in no real trouble if I had to guess that lion must be her spirit animal. Still I have to admit she had me worried for a second but you know she's kind of cute when she's giggling like that. NAruto said as s small blush appeared on his face.

Hinata kept laughing until she looked up and saw Naruto and when she saw him she picked up the lion and blushed a bit. "Oh hey naruto. Look I um know this looks a little strange and I know this may be hard to believe but this lion is friendly ." Hinata said as she picked up the lion.

"I can tell. Where did you find it." Naruto asked

"I came to help her. The names Leo and I'm her spirit animal." The lion said quietly.

"Oh really and she wasn't in any danger though right." NAruto asked

"Nope but I grew tired of waiting to meet my master so I came right now though when she saw me she screamed but thankfully no one heard her but you." Leo said

"Yea I guess so." NAruto said as Hinata stood there looking shocked.

"How did a LIon just talk and you're talking to it like it's normal what's going on Naruto." Hinata said in a confused tone.

"Hey calm down okay. Anyway I'll tell you but it's going to be an unbelievable story." Naruto said

Hinata looked down and then stared into his eye's again. "That's okay. If your telling it to me Naruto then I'll believe you." Hinata said with a small smile causing Naruto to blush a bit.

"Okay well then I suppose I better tell you everything from the start. Though the middle of the hallway isn't the best spot follow me and I'll telling a kind of long and rather unbelievable story." NAruto said with a grin as Hinata nodded and followed him eager to learn what the young boy she had always had a crush on was going to tell her.

TO Be continued.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Okay there's chapter 2 and thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of Lee's character as well as the introduction of Hinata and Sakura. Please leave a review and see you next time. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4 Two New Members

**Authors Notes**

**Okay time for the next chapter this one will have some more cute Naruhina moments in it and I hope you all like it. Also I am curious who has been reading the manga and what do you guys think of it so far. Personally I think Madara is over powerd beyind messures but it's still epic.**

**Also I must ask In the first chapter I said I would give the characters in this fanfic some weapons from other animes. Now do you guys still want that and please let me know either in a review or a PM because if not then I'll just keep it normal so let me know.**

**That's all from me so let's begin.**

* * *

**chapter 4 Two New Members**

Naruto had taken Hinata up to the rooftop of their school were he figured it would be the best place to explain everything to her. So he told her everything that Itachi had told him about ninja's and about the powers they had.

"So you're saying that ninja's really exist and they all possess these animals that allow them to fight better." Hinata said sounding a little shocked by all of this not that NAruto could blame her.

"Yea That's basically the truth in a nutshell and you can fight too." NAruto said

"That's what she can do after all it has been in her blood." The lion named Leo said

"Huh what do you mean by blood?" NAruto asked confused

"I mean she has been destined to have this ability since she was born. She is after all the daughter of the Hyuga's. Neji Hyuga lives in your dorm right, well there's a reason why both of them are able to be ninjas. Normally it's rare if you get this power and you don't have any ninja parents but if your parents are ninja's then chances are you and any other family will become them too. And the Hyuuga's are a bunch of powerful ninjas. They are the strongest clan around." Leo said

"Really, that's funny because Sasuke told me that his clan was the strongest." Naruto said

"THat kid doesn't get anything. His clan are just a bunch of cocky idiots that believe they are the strongest when in reality they are far from the top." Leo said

"I see, well Sasuke can get cocky so I wouldn't find it hard to believe." NAruto said as he stood up. Still Itachi seems to be the opposite of how this little describes Uchiha's. Still maybe this little guy just has his facts mixed up. Naruto thought laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at kid." Leo said

"Nothing at all." Naruto said with a smile.

"But still does this mean I'll have to fight. Can't that get dangerous." Hinata said sounding nervous about the dangers she would have to face. She also wasn't too keen on the idea of meeting up with Neji her cousin. THough she wished the two of them could get along, she knew he had hated her since the two were young and his father died.

"Yea but don't worry Hinata I'm sure you'll do fine. I did too so I bet you'll be super strong." Naruto said with a big smile causing Hinata to blush at the compliment.

"But I'm not as strong as you are Naruto. I don't know if I'll be able to be a help or not." Hinata said looking down half afraid of being a burden on everyone else.

"Don't worry Hinata if anything happens then you can count on me to help you. It is my job after all." Leo said in a proud tone.

"A little squirt like you protecting her somehow I doubt you could handle that." Naruto said laughing a bit.

"Small who the hell are you calling small you cocky little brat!" Leo said as he grew up to be the size of a full grown lion and pinned Naruto to the ground.

"What the hell, why did this thing grow so much." NAruto said shocked and a little afraid at the now giant LIon that had him pinned to the ground and could most likely eat him at any second.

"Still think I'm a small little animal huh. Care to take back your last comment." Leo said

"Hinata this thing is your spirit animal right, please make it get off of me before it eats me." Naruto said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Right, Um Leo can you please get off of Naruto I know he didn't mean anything by what he said. He was probably just joking around which he does a lot." Hinata said sounding just as scared.

"Fine if your sure and if that's what you really want." Leo said as he turned back into his smaller much less threatening self and hopped back into Hinata's arms.

"Kiss up" NAruto said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble Naruto." Hinata said

"It's fine besides it's not your fault or anything." Naruto said

"So um all of this fighting, will it become dangerous." Hinata asked sounding nervous.  
"Well I suppose it would become dangerous but don't worry Hinata if you are in any real trouble then I'll come and protect you how does that sound?" NAruto said with a big smile.

Hinata blushed at this. "Thank you Naruto but I was also worried about you. I mean won't you get hurt and can't you almost get killed doing this. And if that happens when you're protecting me then I'd really hate being the cause of that." Hinata said looking down.

"Come on Hinata you know that wouldn't happen. Besides I'm super strong so I won't be facing any trouble at on top of that I'll train like there's no tomorrow." NAruto said

"Okay then if you promise but i still worry." HInata said looking down.

"I get it but why do you worry so much?" Naruto asked confused.

"... Well it's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I mean we are all part of the same age group and we should look out for one another." Hinata said nervously.

She had come up with that lie right on the spot feeling half afraid to tell Naruto the real reason why she was worrying about him. She didn't want him to find out about the feelings she had for him because she was so afraid of how he would react. Still she couldn't help but worry about him and care the way she did because she always loved the way he was positive and always tried his hardest.

Luckily for her NAruto was also very dense and he could be easily fooled. He was brave and determined but boy was he dense. "Oh yea good point there Hinata I suppose that makes sense." NAruto said laughing.

"Still I suppose we should train and learn how to use these powers but I wish there was more I could learn." HInata said

NAruto stood there for a second puzzled thinking of ways he could help. "Well if you're ever confused you can ask me. I also bet that jerk Sasuke would help although I wouldn't hold my breath on it. And then there's Neji who is your cousin right so I bet he would gladly help you if you two are family." NAruto said

Hinata simple looked down and shook her head. "NO Neji won't help we don't see Eye to eye." Hinata said sadly. She knew that her cousin hated her with every inch of his body and that he couldn't stand her. She wished that they could be close enough with her cousin so that they could both help each other like family is supposed to do. But instead Neji hated her for reasons unknown.

"Oh really sorry about that." NAruto said

"But you said Sasuke has similar powers. I so you and him train together." Hinata said

"Well we haven't started yet but I assume we will because we are roommates and let me just say he is such a pain in the ass." NAruto said

"Really well I'm sorry if he troubles you." Hinata said laughing.

"Wow that's funny." NAruto said shocked

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Well the thing is most girls get really annoyed whenever anyone says anything bad about Sasuke. It seems like every girl in the school has such a huge crush on 's just shocking to find some girl that isn't completely obsessed with that idiot." Naruto said laughing a bit.

"Well I'm just not like that Naruto. I don't like him at all." Hinata said

"That's a surprise." NAruto said.

"Still is there anywhere I can learn more about all of this stuff." Hinata asked.

NAruto thought for a minute before deciding that the best person to talk to would most likely be Itachi. After all it was him that told Naruto about all of this and he figured he would be the best person to explain everything to her.

"Okay don't worry I can help Hinata but I need you to come with me and not ask any questions." NAruto said

Hinata turned bright red before fainting which freaked Naruto out greatly.

"Hey um Hinata are you okay?" NAruto asked in a panicked state.

"Nice going dumb ass you went and said something weird that freaked the poor girl out. Either way you went and made all go to hell but you did this to yourself so I'm out of here." LEo said as he vanished.

"HEy come back here you stupid lion I could use some help!" Naruto yelled but the Lion was gone leaving him all alone.

NAruto then looked at the fainted Hinata. Just what the hell did I say to get her to faint. Still she does look kind of cute sleeping like that. But this isn't a good thing I mean I'm on the roof of the school with an unconscious girl. Oh god what the hell am I going to do. Naruto thought in fear.

"Hey SHikamaru do you think NAruto is up here i mean class is about to start and he'll be killed if he isn't here today." Naruto heard Choji's voice say as he heard him and shikamaru climb up the stairs and get to the door that led to the roof of the school.

"He's probably just skipping. It doesn't matter anyway let him do as him pleases." Shikamaru said as he and Choji opened the door to the roof and he and Shikamaru froze when they say Naruto.

"Um I can explain." NAruto said nervously.

"What the hell are you doing up here and why is Hinata unconscious." CHoji said freaked out as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Look it's not what it seems she just fainted and we were talking up here that was all." NAruto said

"What the hell were you talking about?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"None of your business Shikamaru." Naruto said

"I have a idea but I doubt it's correct. Besides you're to stupid to notice it anyway." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Huh what do you mean by that" NAruto asked annoyed.

"Relax look we won't tell anyone we saw you up here but in return you can't tell anyone that we were up here." SHikamaru said

"Um Shikamaru didn't we come up here to get Naruto and bring him back to class." CHoji said

"MAybe but I'm tired now. I think I'll lay up here and stare at some clouds and maybe even take a nap." Shikamaru said as he lied down.

"I guess then I'll stay too and eat some chips." Choji said as he sat down.

"Thank god it was you two still I'm going to take Hinata down to the uh nurse. Yea that's were so she can recover cause we were just talking and she fainted." NAruto said but SHikamaru seemed to be already asleep so Naruto rolled his eye's and picked Hinata up intending to take her to the dorm were hopefully when She woke up, Itachi could give her some answers to her questions. With that he left and tried to sneak out of school which he knew would be easy since he had done it at least a million times.

* * *

"I see so this girl is someone who has ninja powers." Itachi said as he looked at Sakura. Sasuke had arrived at the dorm with Sakura and explained everything to him. Shortly after however Naruto did the same only with an unconscious Hinata.

"That's right Itachi. She had one of the animals and I'm convinced that she can become a ninja." Sasuke said

"Um exactly what is all this stuff you're talking about." Sakura asked confused out of her mind.

"DO not worry about it I will explain when the Hyuuga girl wakes up and that brings me to my next question. Why is she unconscious in the first place?" Itachi asked Naruto as his eyes rolled.

"Well um I asked her to come here and she fainted." NAruto said

"I doubt that's the true story you idiot." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yea Naruto I have my own idea what happened especially since you and Hinata were alone. That had to lead to trouble." Sakura said

"What the hell do you think I did!" NAruto said angrily.

"Nothing I'm just saying I know why she fainted but hopefully you'll realize soon enough." Sakura said.

Before Naruto could say anymore the doors opened and in walked Neji, Tenten, and Lee and TenTen sounded angry.

"I can't believe we all agreed to hang out after school and those two idiots never showed up. I swear the next time I see Naruto and Sasuke I'm going to shove a Kunai up their ass!" Tenten said angrily as she turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke and looked as though she was about to explode but then she saw Sakura and Hinata and stopped.

"Before you kill them Tenten I should explain why they didn't come to hang out with you three. You see Naruto and Sasuke both found two new members who are ninjas as well." Itachi explained.

"I see well then I suppose that's okay. Sorry if I scared you two." Tenten said laughing.

"DOn't worry I wasn't scared for a second." NAruto said

"NAruto your legs are shaking." Sakura said

"Wait could it be, Sakura you've come back now we will be able to spend so much time together. This must be a sign from the lord himself and a symbol that we are meant to be!" Rock Lee said with passion causing Sakura to jump back.

"Please leave me alone." Sakura said sounding terrified though it wasn't like Naruto or Sasuke could blame her.

"Rejected again. Fine then I will run around the town 500 times to prove my love for you." LEe said as he ran out of the dorm.

"That sounds insane. He was joking right." Sakura said sounding freaked out.

"Sadly no" NAruto and Sasuke both said.

"Wait a minute what the hell is your name." Neji said annoyed.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"HAruno, I don't know any family by that name." Neji said

"That may be because her entire family isn't ninjas Neji. She's going to become a kunoichi but unlike most of us she doesn't have any parents who are ninja's or any ancestors who are them for that matter. She is the first one to become a ninja in her family." Itachi said

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not I know plenty of people who are ninja's but their families aren't and they turn out fine. NAruto's father was one like that and he's one of the strongest ninja's I know." Itachi said

"The closest we have to being like you is me but my parents aren't ninjas but some of my other family members are so I still have it in my blood. Still it's cool to meet someone who's parents are completely normal." Tenten said sounding excited.

""I am so confused right now. Can someone tell me what this means. I get ninja's are people that fight other bad ninjas, that much Sasuke told me. But what else is there and why am I one?" Sakura asked

"I don't know why but we'll explain as soon as Hinata wakes up." Neji said

"What, Hinata is here too why the hell is she here!" Neji said as he turned and saw Hinata and looked furious.

"She is here because she has the power to be a ninja as well." Itachi said

"What her too how pathetic. First we have someone who doesn't even have it in her blood and now we have the one disgrace to my family who is just as bad. What is this world coming too." Neji said as he stormed up the stairs furiously.

"Um what did I do to make him hate me?" Sakura asked confused and concerned.

"Nothing at all Sakura. Neji isn't the nicest person and I'm sorry about that." Itachi said as he looked down.

"Oh I see." Sakura said

"Just ignore him not everyone here is like that. Most of us are a lot better and funnier to be around." Tenten said happily.

"I hope so." Sakura said doubtfully.

"NOw Naruto and Sasuke I have a request as you know Hinata and Sakura will be moving in here. But I need you two to go to Hinata's house and get her stuff. just tell Hiashi the truth and he should understand. HIashi is Hinata's father by the way." Itachi said

"Okay but what about Sakura." NAruto asked

"She will be harder but trust me I'll think of something." Itachi said

"I suppose so still why do I need Sasuke to come too. I can handle this by myself and I don't need his help." Naruto said

"Knowing you, you would mess this up. I doubt you even know where the girl lives. The Uchiha and Hyuga's are both clans and we talk sometimes so I at least know her house. On top of that you would probably say something stupid." Sasuke said calmly angering Naruto.

"why you!" Naruto yelled

"Enough you two hurry up and do as I asked." Itachi said clearly irritated with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Right" Sasuke and Naruto said as they both left for Hinata's house.

* * *

"So this is her house right." Naruto said as he stared shocked at the huge house made of wood.

"Basically now we need to talk to Hiashi, that's her father." Sasuke said as he knocked on the door.

"Big Sister is that you. Father was wondering where you were." A young girl said as she opened the door. The girl looked similar to Hinata but was much shorter and must've been her sister. "You're not big sister." the girl said

"No but we need to see Hiashi, it's about Hinata though." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

The girl looked nervous for a second. "Daddy two boys are here and they say they need to talk about Hinata." The girl said as a man came walking to the door.

The man had long black hair and white eyes. He wore a traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"What do you want?" The adult asked who was clearly Hiashi.

"We need you to give us all of your daughters stuff so we can take it to our dorm." Naruto said

This made the younger girl jump backwards looking terrified but Hiashi sample remained calm.

"An Uchiha and an Uzumaki. If you're here then I suppose Hinata has awoken her power." Hiashi said

"That's right also forgive Naruto for his idiotic statement, he tends to speak without thinking." Sasuke said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Naruto said

"Please don't fight in my house. Hanabi go get a few of your sisters clothes and other things she uses and put them in a couple bags and then bring them down." Hiashi said

"Did something happen to big sister?" Hanabi said

"IF we are lucky then she'll be moving ahead in life." Hiashi said Hanabi looked confused but still ran upstairs to get her sisters stuff.

"We could've gotten her stuff if you wanted. There was no need for you to send her sister up there." Naruto said

"I tend not to want boys in my daughters room especially when she's not around. Now I'm sure you boys know this already but make sure she trains hard. She is next in line to rule the clan and we can't have her being an embarassment. It took her long enough to awaken her powers." Hiashi said

"If she doesn't want to fight then we can't make her though. I mean I want her on the side as much as anyone but it's up to her." NAruto said

"She'll except. Oh and most importantly keep her away from Neji. They have rather bad history together and I wouldn't want things to get ugly." Hiashi said

"Why does Neji hate her?" Naruto asked

"None of your buisness boy. It's family matters and you have no point in them. Still your family always did have a bad habit of sticking their heads were they didn't belong boy." Hiashi said

"What does that mean!" NAruto said annoyed but Sasuke put an arm in front of him to stop him from moving forward.

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke said

Hanabi then came down holding four bags that weighed a ton and put all four of the bags on the floor.

"Well there you children have it unless there's anymore you need to talk to me about." Hiashi said

"No, we are good. We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." Sasuke said

"Make sure she becomes someone who can lead a clan. Right now she's too soft." Hiashi said

"Whatever." Sasuke said as Naruto and him both picked up two bags each and then the door shut.

"What the hell is that jerks problem?" NAruto asked

"Some people are very cold and confident." Sasuke said

"Still he talked as if he only cared about Hinata becoming a warrior and he acted as though he cared nothing of her well being." NAruto said furious

"Some people are like that." Sasuke said

"You know you're not really one to talk about that stuff." NAruto said

"My clan is confident but we still know there are other powerful ones. And even though most clans are below us we still respect them." Sasuke said

"Somehow I doubt that is the truth. You do seem rather cocky all the time." Naruto said

"Shut the hell up you loser. I'm not always like that. Besides like I was saying there are some clans like the Hyuga's who think they're better than anyone else simple because of their clan and other pointless things." Sasuke said

"That's really messed up, but from what I've seen, Hinata isn't like that. She's always so nice and respectful to others." Naruto said

"Sounds like you got a little crush on her. And anyway there are always exceptions. I'm not saying all Hyuga's are bad just some. Hiashi showed that and I think you'll agree that Neji is bad as well." Sasuke said

"Yea good point. Hey Sasuke when you got my stuff how did my parents react?" Naruto asked

"They seemed worried about you but happy at the same time. They also wished you the best of luck and hoped you would be safe." Sasuke said

"I see I'm glad." Naruto said as both ninjas approached the dorm and entered.

"Itachi I got the stuff." Sasuke said

"Good then Hinata woke up and I told them everything." Itachi said

"I see, well then what is your decision?" Sasuke asked

"I don't care if my family has never done this before or not. I want to fight and become stronger then ever. That way I can be a helpful ally to all of you. All also wanna show that Neji guy that there's more to fighting then the blood you have." Sakura said as she punched her fist into her palm.

"And I too want to help as well. If I'm part of some powerful clan then I suppose I must try my best." Hinata said sounding nervous.

Plus the chance to stay in the same dorm as Sasuke is a good bonus. Sakura thought as she smirked.

Still staying in the same dorm as Naruto, this is a dream come true. Still I hope I won't be a bother to him. Hinata thought

"Good then so we have two new members." Sasuke said calmly

"Alright this is awesome news." NAruto said happily.

"New teammates this is good." Tenten said sounding excited.

"GOod then now get some sleep all of you starting tomorrow your first training drill begins and believe me it won't be easy." Itachi said with a smirk as everyone nodded and went to bed preparing for the crazy training that would be in store for them.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Okay so what did you guys think of that chapter. We now have some new memebers added to the group. Also sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy but I should be back Please review to let me know what you thought, thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
